Variety
by venomistress
Summary: Decided to do some prompt writing. Got lots of ideas, just need to express them. Not sure what all I'll get into here. Rating may change.
1. Victim

**Title: Victim**

**Fandom: Devil May Cry**

**Prompt: Secret**

**Character/Pairing: Vergil, Dante and Nero**

**Rating: K+**

**Word Count: 772**

**Summary: Vergil enjoys a good secret now and then.**

**Disclaimer: Reference to alcohol.**

**Authors Notes: I really think this suits Vergil.**

Vergil stood in the middle of the empty office. He looked around slowly using all his senses to ensure that there was indeed no one else here. It was so comforting to have time on his own sometimes. Though he didn't really mind the pointless and oft times argumentative banter between he and his brother, sometimes it was nice to just have yourself for company.

Crossing the room intent on finding something decent to read, Vergil's eyes fell on the earphones Nero had left lying on the desk before he and Dante had left for 'guys night out'. Mainly what that entailed was the two of them hitting bars and dance clubs until both were too wasted to even walk a strait line. It was an inane ritual that Vergil chose not to participate in.

Vergil picked up the discarded item and looked it over. Nero was always leaving his stuff strewn around carelessly. It was rather irritating. Yet, at the same time, gratifying.

Vergil pushed aside a magazine and sat down on the couch. He fitted the speakers of the headset on his ears and adjusted the volume and category of music to his liking. Easing back on the lumpy sofa, he let the music play enjoying the epic leads and insane drumbeats of one of his favorite songs. The lyrics, sung in the harsh vocals of M. Shadows, expressed a truth that could mean anything to anyone with only a change in mood. To Vergil, they reminded him of things he'd rather forget but at the same time needed to remember.

In a low tone, Vergil sang along with the chorus. "I'm trapped in a vile world. Where the endings are the same as every other. We're only here to die. Save me. I'm losing my only dream. I can use some guiding light, some place to go. If you hear me let me know."

Ten minutes and fifty-six seconds of the static form of peace. Vergil continued to listen to all the other Avenged Sevenfold songs that Nero had saved onto the systems memory. Some of them he disliked, but listened to anyhow. Others he had memorized just as he had "Save Me" and liked almost as much. But for different reasons. He considered the piano in "Fiction" a nice addition. As well as the acoustics on "So Far Away" and "Dear God". It showed that there was more to the band than just ear wrenching heavy metal sounds. Variety was refreshing.

A few hours later, Vergil removed the headphones and set the volume and selection back to what Nero had them on. There was no need to give the boy reason to think that his property had been handled without his permission. Vergil put the player back on the desk in the same general area that he had gotten it from.

The sound of heavy footsteps and loud voices followed by the door alerted him to the return of his brother and son. Vergil arched his brow as the two entered Devil May Cry quite a bit earlier than they usually did after an outing.

Dante was carrying a brown paper bag with the outline of a whiskey bottle in it and Nero had in his left hand a case of beer. Both appeared to be a little irritated.

"Let me guess," Vergil said as they sat on the couch and opened their choice of toxin. "You were banned from yet another bar."

"They wouldn't take my fake id," Nero explained.

Vergil chuckled. "How disappointing to have your deception discovered. You should consider it a valuable lesson learned."

Nero scowled at him. "Whatever. You know I really don't care what you think."

Vergil eyed him and decided to let the insolence go. There was no point in expressing his displeasure in the boy's way as he really had little right to criticize.

Dante held out a beer to Vergil. "You might as well join us, bro. Ain't got nothing better to do."

Vergil shrugged and took the bottle. He had no intention of drinking the whole thing, but socialization would not be totally unwelcome. In fact, it might be fun.

Nero crossed the room and picked up his headphones. "So this where I put these," he mused. "I thought I'd lost 'em again."

"You should take better care of your property," Vergil cautioned. "Someone may decide to steal them."

"Gee, thanks for the advice, Dad," Nero said sarcastically.

"Ain't gotta worry about that here," Dante spoke. "Ya know Vergil ain't gonna touch 'em."

Nero laughed in agreement as Vergil smiled to himself. He did enjoy a good secret.


	2. Legacy

**Title: Legacy**

**Fandom: Devil May Cry**

**Prompt: Immortality**

**Character/Pairing: Vergil**

**Rating: K**

**Word Count: 597**

**Summary: Vergil contemplates the true meaning of immortality.**

**Disclaimer: None. **

**Authors Notes: I can only imagine what it's like to be a grandparent, though I will find out someday. (Probably sooner than I'd like.) But parenthood opens your eyes to many things. One of them is the fact of your own mortality – and immortality. Nero seems to have a thing for roses, so the name felt right.**

Vergil silently closed the book of nursery rhymes and lay it on the table to the right of his oversized chair. He looked down at the child on his lap. Her soft, round face was peaceful in sleep. One hand was raised to her mouth, which was partially open allowing the eight-month-old's thumb to rest at the corner. Vergil gently removed the tiny digit from between the girl's lips. He disliked the fact that Rose couldn't go to sleep without sucking her thumb. It was a habit he constantly tried to break her from, but she continually repeated. It was really her parents' responsibility to rectify this matter, but Vergil felt inclined to assist in any way when it came to his granddaughter.

Vergil slid his free arm beneath the sleeping babe's legs and prepared to carry her to bed. As he began to stand, Rose fidgeted and a soft mewl escaped her lips. Vergil paused, easing himself back down in the chair. Rose snuggled against his chest, her thumb automatically returning to her mouth. Her other fist grasped his blue leather coat tightly. The man sighed and relaxed. A content smile curled his lips as he gazed at the child lovingly. She had her father's nose, he noticed. This revelation filled him with remorse at having missed Nero's childhood. Often when he watched Rose, he would think of all the things he had never gotten to witness with his own son.

Vergil wondered how much different things would be had he been able to be a prominent figure in the his own son's life. He didn't see anything wrong with the man Nero had become, but the fact that someone else had taught him life's lessons made Vergil jealous. Though he never said it out loud, Vergil was proud of Nero. He was happy to have him as a son and could never regret the events that had led to his conception. But he did regret the choices he had made that caused him to miss out on the joys of fatherhood.

Vergil knew he was hard on Nero, often more strict and cold than he needed be. But that was only because he was afraid Nero would make some of the same mistakes that he had. The ones that had cost him a price he didn't even know he was paying, and would never have paid had he known about it at the time. Vergil saw so much of himself in Nero that it filled him with a type a fear he had never known existed. He supposed that was natural for parent. As well as a grandparent.

Lightly, Vergil brushed his lips against the satiny strands of platinum that were growing ever longer on Rose's lovely head. He enjoyed everything about this sweet child. Her youth, her innocence, her beauty, even the stubborn temper that she had acquired at such a young age. That she had inherited honestly from her father. Who had, of course, inherited it from his father. Oh, Vergil didn't deny that he was stubborn. He had proven it on many painful occasions. No one knew this better than Dante, who reciprocated with his own type of stubbornness.

Vergil chuckled lowly as he pictured that same trait being passed on to Rose's children in the future. Whether it was the demonic blood in the Sparda legacy or the human attributed by Eva, he didn't know. The only thing he was sure of was that – if only in that one small but utterly significant way – Vergil would never die.


End file.
